Right angle electrical connectors are desirable in certain applications to minimize packaging space needed for connecting electrical conductors, especially compared to straight line connectors. This may be crucial for meeting packaging space requirements in electrical or hybrid electrical vehicles. Electrical connection assemblies having a high connection force typically require a mating assist device to meet ergonomic requires for assembly operators. For packaging space requirements, the space required around the connector must also be considered, so it is desirable to avoid connector systems that require additional space for an operator's hand to make the connection, e.g. lever based mating assist connectors.
When connectors are used in high voltage application, e.g. greater than 48 volts, it is desirable to prevent accidental contact with energized terminals. Prior art solutions have used interlock circuits that prevent terminals from being energized until after the interlock circuit is completed by the proper mating of the connector assembly. However, additional protective measures may be desired to prevent accidental contact with the energized terminals to provide a fail-safe system.
The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.